


Drifting in the Pacific

by Shadow_Reaper



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Reaper/pseuds/Shadow_Reaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles/one-shots for Pacific Rim.  Each drabble will start off with a prompt (which I got mostly from tumblr) and will have a pairing for it. Pairings are rotating and some one-shots/drabbles won't have a romantic pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Did I Scare You?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A appearing to Person B as a ghost. Because they know how emotional such a reunion will be, the try to lighten the mood by introducing themselves with a playful “boo!” Does it work?

            Yancy watched as Raleigh paced up and down their old room, grappling with the decision that he had made earlier that night and the grief that tore him apart. He cursed as he moved from one side of the room to the other. Yancy watched quietly, hiding behind the ajar bathroom door as Raleigh tore apart their room. He could see the tears pooling in his younger brother’s eyes from where he stood next to the heavy door. Raleigh walked over to the door and Yancy backed up, unsure if his younger brother could see him or not. Raleigh reached out and traced the cursive written on the door. With shaky finger tips the younger Becket touched the cool metal, slowly tracing the name of their now fallen Jaeger with anguish written all over his face.

            Yancy closed his eyes, averting his gaze from his little brother. His own heart hurt seeing Raleigh so conflicted and in so much pain. Yancy knew Raleigh had lost everything he had left that night when he’d been torn out of the Conn-Pod. As much as Yancy had tried to protect his little brother, even going so far as climbing into a Jaeger with him to make sure Raleigh wouldn’t be alone again, the unthinkable had happened. The effects of Yancy’s death, which unfortunately for both brothers could very easily be recalled in vivid detail, were devastating. Yancy felt guilty as he heard Raleigh’s shaky breaths on the other side of the metal door; he wanted to help Raleigh, but wasn’t sure how to.

            Raleigh walked away from the door and headed over to the wall of photographs. Yancy remembered hanging them up when the higher-ups had established that the Beckets would stay in the Icebox. The Alaska Shatterdome was to be their home and Yancy had wanted to make sure that it felt like it; he wanted Raleigh to know that no matter what had happened in the past they had made it through it, and that it was going to be okay. Those pictures which had given both Becket brothers solace now became a reminder of what they had lost: each other. Raleigh pulled them off, one by one, trying to pack them up as he had the rest of their personal effects. His sorrow-filled blue eyes stared down at each photo, silently reliving each memory until the photo dropped from his hands. One by one each photo floated down onto the cold, concrete floor of the room. They scattered haphazardly on the floor as Raleigh steadily became overcome with emotion. He got lost in the memories that he photos represented, each one reminding him of people he had lost. They reminded him of the fact that now, he truly was alone. Tears pricked at his eyes, stinging with renewed vigor every time Raleigh tried to put the photos away. Yancy sighed as Raleigh broke down for the third time that night.

            The older Becket had been watching the younger since he had “woken up” after Knifehead. Yancy still wasn’t sure how or why he was still here in what he could only assume was “ghost form”. Now though, seeing his darling baby brother breaking down after sneaking out of the PPDC med-bay at what Yancy considered an ungodly hour, he knew why. Yancy took a deep breath—or at least, he would’ve if he was still breathing—and a small, sad smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Raleigh had dropped to his bottom bunk, tears streaming down his face as he let out a resigned, choked sob. Slowly and carefully Yancy pushed the bathroom door open a little more, so he could see his little brother. Raleigh put his head in his hands, refusing to look at the room anymore as his control broke completely. His hands muffled his sobs but did nothing to still the shivers wracking his body. Yancy’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline in realization as he watched Raleigh. He was having a panic attack.

“Yance…” Raleigh’s broken whisper echoed in the still room.

            Yancy unconsciously found himself stepping into the room, towards his brother. His instincts had kicked in and before he knew it he was kneeling in front of Raleigh. He hoped the younger Becket would be able to see him, no one else had up until this point. Yancy smiled lightly before yelling, “boo!” at his little brother.

            Raleigh’s sobs stopped almost immediately upon recognizing the voice. He slowly pulled his hands away from his face and was greeted by Yancy’s smiling visage. The anguish written on the younger Becket’s face melted away to disbelief as Yancy waved a hand in front of his face.

 “Damn, I didn’t know you were so easy to scare Kiddo.” Yancy joked, trying to lighten the mood.

            Raleigh reached out to his older brother, finger tips headed straight for Yancy’s cheek. Both Beckets held their breath as Raleigh’s fingers passed through where Yancy’s cheek should have been. Tears slid down Raleigh’s face and Yancy stayed still.

“It’ll be okay kiddo, I promise it will.”

“Yance…”

            Yancy sat down on the bunk next to Raleigh with a smile.

“Rals, the whole point of me saying ‘boo’ was to cheer you up. Give an old man a break here.” He tried once more. “I find it hard to believe that you’re that immune to my charms.”

            Raleigh couldn’t help but snort at his older brother’s comment.

“What charms old man? You have none.” He shot back before he realized how easy it was to fall back into old habits.

            A large smirk tugged at Yancy’s mouth and Raleigh turned to look at his older brother, hands still shaking.

“Of course I do, there’s a reason I’m popular kid.”

            Raleigh scoffed once more, chuckling lightly as he did. Silently Yancy wondered if he could pick up a pillow and whack his little brother with it, for old time’s sake. The younger Becket wiped at his eyes and Yancy’s smirk intensified.

“What did I tell you about getting cocky kid? I taught you how to be charming.”

“As if old man.” Raleigh replied, with no real venom in the statement, a small smile pulling at the younger’s lips despite himself.

            Yancy smiled.

“There’s my baby brother.”

            Raleigh rolled his eyes before dropping his gaze to his lap. His hands were still shaking where they lay in his lap.

“I’m so sorry Yancy…” Raleigh’s voice cracked as he spoke his older brother’s name.

            Yancy sighed; he knew Raleigh blamed himself.

“Rals, listen kiddo.” Raleigh flinched as Yancy started to speak. “It wasn’t your fault Raleigh, it could’ve happened to anyone.”

            Raleigh shook his head, tears welling in his eyes.

“I don’t blame you Rals.”

“Yance…” Raleigh looked up at Yancy with tears in his eyes. The sight of the normally cheerful Raleigh so sad nearly broke Yancy’s heart.

            The older Becket let out a faux, exasperated groan and smiled at his brother. “Enough with the kicked puppy look Rals. Man, what I’d give to put you in a headlock right now.”

            Raleigh raised an eyebrow and Yancy smiled.

“Get out of here Rals.” Raleigh spluttered in surprise at Yancy’s statement and Yancy continued before Raleigh could misinterpret. “Staying here is just hurting you kiddo. They can’t keep you here and you shouldn’t let them.”

“But—“

            Yancy cut Raleigh off. “No kid, no buts. Staying here is only going to hurt you; don’t do it for me.” Raleigh flinched. “Yes, I know that you’re thinking you have to stay here cause of me but you don’t. There’s a life out there for you Rals, and you’ve already given the world enough.”

            Raleigh shook his head.

“I can’t Yance.”

Yancy stood up as he spoke, “Yes you can kiddo. You want to so do it.”  He walked over to the photos scattered around on the floor. He looked down at them with a smile. A quiet rustle from behind him told him that Raleigh had stood up from the bunk and walked over to where the ghost of his big brother stood. “You see those photos Rals?”

            Raleigh nodded slightly.

“They aren’t reminders of what you lost. They’re reminders of your decisions, consequences and actions. They’re reminders that you, and everyone in the photos lived.” Yancy spoke softly, eyes scanning each picture as he did.

“Yance…”

“Get out of here kid, and take them with you. You owe this world nothing. You’re not going to be alone, I’ll always be here for you.”

            Raleigh said nothing as he knelt down, listening to Yancy’s words and taking them to heart. He picked up a picture of himself and Yancy standing in front of Gypsy Danger, smiling as if they didn’t have a care in the world. Raleigh remembered when that picture was taken; it felt as though it had been millennia ago but he knew it had only been a matter of years. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“In combat you make decisions Rals, and those decisions have consequences. You did what you thought was best, don’t regret those decisions. I love you baby bro and I’m proud of you.” Yancy’s voice faded as he spoke, barely becoming a whisper as Raleigh gently touched the photo in his hands.

            When Raleigh stood up, photo in hand he turned, looking towards Yancy. He felt his heart sink when he couldn’t see him anymore; Yancy had disappeared once again. His words echoed in Raleigh’s mind. Despite himself Raleigh found himself smiling as he looked back down at their smiling faces.

“You win old man.” Raleigh whispered to the photo, his thumb brushing over Yancy’s face in the photograph as he spoke.

            He left the PPDC that night, taking Yancy’s photographs and bomber jacket with him when he did.


	2. I Quite Like My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A crying and sniffling a bit as they’re standing over the kitchen counter, Person B comes over and hugs them, asking what’s wrong, when A smiles. Turns out they were just cutting onions.

Chuck walked into the kitchen with a small smile on his face. He was having a relatively good day; it was one of the rare occasions where neither Hansen had an obligation to be anywhere. They had spent the day at their house, quietly relaxing and doing whatever they felt like. Chuck had gone for a morning jog that morning, leaving Herc and Max at home. When he had returned later in the afternoon he had discovered Herc gone; Max had greeted his owner with a happy woof before trotting along next to Chuck as the former Jaeger pilot headed to a shower. He had just gotten out of the shower when he heard Herc yelling up the stairs. A gruff, “I’m home!” sounded the older Hansen’s return. When Chuck had gone downstairs he found himself quickly heating up once more; summer in Australia could be quite stifling.

            As Chuck padded into the kitchen with bare feet the clacking of Max’s nails on the hardwood accompanied him step by step. The bulldog trailed into the kitchen behind Chuck, tail wagging and tongue lolling as he watched his master open the fridge. The door to the fridge clinked as it opened, signaling that bottles lined its interior. Chuck’s small smile morphed into a large grin as he scanned the bottles on the door; Herc had restocked the beer.

            Chuck pulled out a bottle of his favourite summer ale and closed the fridge. Max woofed from at Chuck’s feet as Chuck turned to grab the bottle opener from off of the counter top next to the fridge. He popped the cap off of the bottle with practiced ease; the small metal cap clinked quietly as it landed on the counter top. It bounced slightly and came to a halt next to a long abandoned can of soda. Chuck rolled his eyes as he recognized the brand the can belonged to, it was Herc’s favourite. He returned the bottle opener to the counter top, knowing that if he put it elsewhere they’d lose track of yet another bottle opener. Chuck smiled and shook his head lightly, mildly amused as he thought about before the Hansens had established that rule. It had been amusing the first few times Herc had misplaced the bottle opener, the older man had cussed up and down the house and torn apart the drawers in the kitchen to try and find it. However, it had only been amusing until Chuck was desperately craving a beer and couldn’t find the aforementioned bottle opener. After the sixth lost bottle opener they’d decided just to leave it on the counter, in plain sight.

            Chuck gripped the sweating bottle in his left hand and turned so he could lean against the cabinets. Max flopped down at his feet, happily staring up at his human. Chuck took a swig of the beer and let out a refreshed sigh as he pulled the neck of the cold, glass bottle away from his lips. Chuck glanced down at his companion and smiled at the bulldog before taking another sip. The beer was refreshing, especially on such a hot afternoon. A small, pathetic sniffle drew Chuck’s attention away from his beer and towards the other person in the kitchen. Chuck’s gaze flitted away from his loveable companion to Herc, who stood with his back to Chuck.

            He was slightly hunched over the kitchen counter, right next to the coffee machine and where they kept their mail. Chuck furrowed his brows and waited silently to see if he’d hear the sound again. After a few still moments Chuck shook his head and took another sip of the beer. Silently, he chastised himself for thinking he had heard the other “emotionally constipated” Aussie sniffle weakly.

“The heat must be getting to me…” Chuck muttered to himself into the neck of his beer.

            After another sip he kicked off of the cupboard, fully intending to leave the older Hansen in the room alone once more. Another pathetic sniffle, followed quickly by muffled cursing brought Chuck’s attention back to the older man. He stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at Herc’s back carefully; discernable shivers wracked Herc’s body as he stood hunched over. Chuck raised an eyebrow, confused and slightly worried by Herc’s shaking frame. Another small whimper came from the normally composed military man and Chuck stared at Herc as though he had grown another head. He placed his beer on the counter top and watched quietly as Herc wiped at his eyes.

“Christ…” Chuck mumbled in disbelief as he realized his father was crying.

            Herc cursed again, sniffling as he did. Chuck struggled with what to do, he was worried about his father but was unsure of how to approach him. After another pathetic sniffle Chuck started towards Herc, body moving automatically. Their relationship had improved a lot after Pitfall, although the pair were still far from regularly partaking in physical displays of affection. Chuck wrapped his arms around Herc’s midsection, pulling the older man into a hug.

“You okay there old timer?” Chuck asked, unable to contain the dig at Herc’s age.

            Herc sniffled in responses and muttered something. Chuck frowned.

“Dad?” He tried again, worry tinging his tone.

            Herc wiped at his eyes and put something down on the counter; Chuck barely noticed the object in Herc’s hands, too concerned with his father’s current state to pay any mind to anything else. Herc smiled at Chuck and the younger Hansen’s jaw clenched. He recognized that look.

“You worried about me Charlie?” Herc asked, voice cracking slightly. Despite the obvious crack in his voice the older man's blue eyes were alight with mischief and his smiled widened.

            Chuck scowled.

“Don’t call me that old man. You okay or what? What’s wrong?”

            Herc shook his head and Chuck raised an eyebrow.

“I’m fine Charlie.”

“Old man…” Chuck growled.

            Despite Herc’s smile on his face his eyes were still watery and red, His voice cracked every time he spoke and Chuck quickly felt his patience beginning to fade. He wanted to help Herc but clearly the other man felt he didn’t need it. Herc’s chuckle drew Chuck out of his thoughts. He glared at the older Hansen and clenched his jaw tighter, his dimples becoming more prominent as he did.

“I’m fine Chuck, just cutting some bloody strong onions.” Herc laughed, fresh, joyful tears running down his face as he did.

            Chuck scowled and looked over Herc’s shoulder to see a cutting board covered in freshly chopped onions.

“Fuckin’ hell.” Chuck cursed as he pulled away from his laughing father.

            He scowled as his father laughed harder.

“Did you think I was crying mate?”

            Chuck didn’t feel like dignifying that with a response and confirming Herc’s suspicion. Unfortunately for Chuck, Herc took the silence as confirmation and laughed harder.

“That’s sweet of you Charlie.”

“Don’t bloody call me that.” Chuck growled angrily as he walked away from Herc.

            Herc nearly howled with laughter as he caught the telltale signs of an emerging, embarrassed blush creeping up the back of Chuck’s neck and ears. Chcuk snatched his beer from the counter and gripped it tightly.

“Aw look at you Charlie; you’re blushing.” Herc teased, voice beginning to crack from laughter.

“Shut it!” Chuck shot back, cursing his father’s ginger genes under his breath afterwards.

Herc reached for Chuck’s retreating form blindly, too busy laughing to realize that he was grasping at air, “Come back here and let me give you a hug.”

“Piss off!”

            Chuck stormed out of the kitchen, the sound of Herc’s laughter accompanying him as he did. He angrily took a swig of beer as he heard Herc chuckling to himself about his son thinking he was crying. Chuck flopped down on the couch in the living room and took another sip. Max mimicked his master, settling down on the hardwood floor next to Chuck’s feet.

“That’s the last bloody time I worry about you!” Chuck called out to Herc.

“Yeah right son.” Came Herc’s muffled reply from the kitchen.

            Chuck unwittingly smiled, their communication was still subpar but they were working on it. The barbs they through back and forth had very little heat anymore. Chuck turned on the TV and took another sip of his beer. Despite Herc teasing him almost constantly, life was good post-Pitfall and he quite liked his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this time Herc and Chuck came to mind with this prompt. Yes, as far as I'm concerned (at least in this chapter) Chuck survived Pitfall (I mean really, there should've been an escape pod in Striker I mean damn). Hopefully y'all enjoyed these two loveable men in a more laid back setting. Thanks so much for checking out this little drabble series! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy ones to come as well! Thanks again!


	3. Wait...what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you have short term memory after your surgery - short term memory - surgery for your - no, short term memory - jesus christ stop asking au

            It had been a routine surgery. At least, that was what the doctor had told Herc, Scott and Raleigh before Chuck went into surgery. The youngest Hansen, through a stroke of extraordinary bad luck only linked to Hansens, had developed appendicitis while driving. Thankfully, by some strange miracle Raleigh had been in the car and managed to keep the car from crashing horribly. The car did however, hit the curb and slam into a parking meter as Chuck lost control of the car due to the pain. He had doubled over at the steering wheel as a result of the intense pain; his head had hit the steering wheel as the car came in contact with the parking meter, setting off the airbags. The result had been a nasty gash to the head and a concussion, coupled with the sudden appendicitis. Raleigh had acted quickly, he hadn’t needed to check if Chuck was still breathing, Chuck was cursing up a storm in the driver’s seat, and instead opted to dial the paramedics immediately.

            When the paramedics arrived Raleigh had watched in slight horror as Chuck practically screamed in pain as they pulled him out of the driver’s seat. Raleigh dutifully had recounted what had happened to Chuck: that he had been complaining of a stomach ache prior to doubling over. The paramedics put Chuck in the back of the ambulance and Raleigh had joined him. Chuck had cursed the entire way over as the paramedics sewed up the cut on his forehead, and checked him for a concussion. While Chuck cursed Raleigh held his hand, grounding the very pained Australian as much as possible. When they arrived to the hospital they immediately rushed Chuck to an MRI to check what was plaguing the young man. Raleigh had taken the opportunity to call both Herc and Scott; Herc hadn’t answered the first time Raleigh called, so he’d called Chuck’s uncle since he was in town. Scott had answered almost immediately, much to Raleigh’s surprise, turns out, Herc’s phone had fallen out of his pocket while helping Scott fix a flat tire on his truck. They’d then gone to pick up some beers, unknowingly running over Herc’s phone in the process.

            Once Raleigh had told them what happened both Hansen’s made it to the hospital in record time. Despite the three Hansen’s strained relationships with one another they were fiercely protective of each other and worried immensely about each other. Scott had relinquished control over his truck to Herc, and the eldest Hansen had driven them to the hospital as quickly as he could manage, somehow without getting pulled over by a cop in the process. Herc had rushed into the emergency room first, frantically looking from side to side, trying to spot either Chuck or Raleigh. His bright blue eyes were alight with fear and worry. Scott had followed, looking slightly less panicked and calmer. He too, was worried, but unlike Herc, was not overcome with the fear of not knowing what happened to one’s child. He spotted Raleigh first, and drew Herc’s attention to the younger, blonde man by placing a calming hand on his older brother’s shoulder.

            Chuck’s doctor found the three men sitting in the waiting room, each looking uncomfortable and worried. When the doctor had called for “Charles Hansen’s family” all three men stood up immediately, garnering an amused smirk from the doctor. One of the women in the waiting room looked at them in confusion. Herc had explained each of their relations to Chuck quickly and pointing at each person as he spoke: “father, uncle, boyfriend.” Raleigh smiled despite himself as Herc named Raleigh as Chuck’s boyfriend to a stranger without a second thought. The doctor nodded in understanding and turned to Raleigh, offering him a bright smile, telling the blond that he had done well by not moving Chuck prior to the arrival of the paramedics. He explained to Herc that Chuck’s appendix had ruptured and that he was in need of near immediate surgery. However, with Chuck’s concussion putting him under anesthesia could result in some slight problems, not limited to but including: memory loss. Since Chuck was currently not in the proper state of mind for them to receive consent they needed Herc to give the go ahead.

            Herc had instructed them to perform the surgery anyway; if it saved Chuck’s life he was okay with dealing with a little memory loss. At least, that’s what he thought at the time. Now, standing in front of a semi-conscious Chuck with very little idea of what he remembered was a bit of a harrowing task. Herc and Scott looked at each other warily, silently willing for Raleigh to speak up first. Thankfully, after a few awkward moments of Chuck looking at each man in the room drowsily, Raleigh spoke.

“Chuck?” Raleigh questioned.

            Chuck’s gaze snapped over to him and he smiled.

“’Sup Ray?”

“How you feelin’ Charlie?” Herc asked, concerned about his son’s current state.

            Chuck’s brows furrowed in slight confusion but offered his dad a smile in response.  

“Good to see you haven’t lost your fight Chuckles.” Scott joked, a smile on his face.

            The other men in the room smiled, Chuck seemed fine despite the warnings the doctors had given them. Each figured the man was still drowsy, thus making his responses more subdued than usual. Chuck looked down at his left arm, where they’d put the IV in and made a confused face. He looked back up at the men in the room, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Why do I have an IV?” He asked, staring at his dad as he spoke.

“You had appendicitis.” Herc answered calmly.

“What?” Chuck asked again.

“Appendicitis.” Raleigh repeated.

            Chuck tilted his head to the side, looking like a confused cat.

“Who had appendicitis?”

            The older Hansens exchanged a worried look and Raleigh sighed.

“You did Chuck.” He answered patiently.

“I did what?” Chuck questioned again.

            Scott let out a low whistle and Chuck glared at him; he didn’t like the knowing looks the other occupants of the room where exchanging. Herc sighed and rubbed at his temples, feeling a headache coming on now that the adrenaline had faded away.

“The sprog has short term memory loss, doesn’t he?” The eldest muttered mostly in disbelief.

“It looks like it Herc.” Raleigh replied, sitting down on the bed next to Chuck as he did.

            Chuck glared.

“What Ray? Wait—why am I in a hospital?”

“You have short term memory loss after your surgery.” Raleigh tried to explain; he realized the futility of trying to explain it after he had spoken.

“What?”

“Short term memory loss sprog.” Herc spoke up this time.

“What?” Chuck repeated, still perplexed.

“Short term—“ Raleigh started again before Herc shook his head at him.

“What is going on?”

“You needed surgery.” Herc tried again, hoping that maybe the simpler answer would make it easier for him to retain.

“Surgery?” Chuck repeated, looking from each person as he spoke.

“Yes, surgery for—“

            Chuck cut Herc off, “who got surgery?”

“Jesus Christ, stop asking us.” Scott grumbled in exasperation, realizing that it wasn’t going to get through to him.

            Chuck looked at Scott and blinked. “Uncle Scott got surgery? What did you do now?” Herc and Raleigh couldn’t resist the urge not to laugh, partially out of frustration and partly due to the indignant squawk Scott let out.

“I didn’t do anything Chuckles!” Scott groaned, flailing slightly as he did.

            Herc chuckled and shook his head.

“Chuck, sweetheart, you had surgery.” Raleigh said calmly, running his hand over Chuck’s covered leg, hoping to draw Chuck’s attention back to the fact that he was in a hospital bed.

            Chuck looked down at Raleigh’s hand and made a face.

“Ray, Uncle Scott and the old man are here. Hands to yourself.” He hissed.

            Herc’s face scrunched in response to the statement and Scott laughed wholeheartedly.

“Lighten up Chuckles, its not like we don’t know what goes on behind closed doors mate.”

            Herc smacked Scott in the arm.

“The kid’s in the hospital, don’t tease him.”

“Are you kidding? This is the best time to tease the little shit. He can’t remember anything!”

            Raleigh’s hand found Chuck’s left and he interlaced their fingers. Chuck smiled at Raleigh lightly, still cautiously looking at his relatives in the room.

“Who can’t remember anything?” Chuck asked.

“You, sprog.” Herc sighed as he answered.

“What about me?”

“You can’t remember anything.”

“Why can’t I remember anything?”

“You had surgery.”  

“What kind of surgery?”

Herc opened his mouth to answered, only to find himself being cut off by Scott’s laughter and joking response. “You’re missin’ some parts Chuckles, finally got you neutered you little shithead.”

In his confused state Chuck appeared to have forgotten that what Scott was suggesting was not only illegal but unethical. Chuck’s eyes narrowed into a glare and he released Raleigh’s hand and frantically started pulling at the sheet covering him. Herc sighed and smacked Scott on the back of the head, effectively cutting off Scott’s laughter. Raleigh, despite himself, snickered slightly as Chuck panicked a bit. After a few more moments of Chuck tangling himself further in the sheet he stopped abruptly. He looked down at the sheet, blinked twice and then looked up in confusion at Raleigh and Herc.

“What was I doing?”

            Herc sighed and flopped down into a chair across from the bed.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it mate.”

“Don’t worry about what?” Chuck asked again.

            Raleigh shook his head as he chuckled, Scott groaned and Herc sighed once more. Raleigh placed a kiss on Chuck’s forehead and Chuck looked at him, suspicious of his intent.

“Oi, Chuckles!” Scott called out, drawing Chuck’s attention back to himself and away from Raleigh.

“Huh?”

“You lost something.” Scott said seriously, pointing doing at Chuck’s sheet covered legs as he did.

            Chuck followed the finger, gazing downward in between his legs. He started flailing again as Scott laughed once more. Herc was on his feet in an instant, annoyed with his younger brother once more “That’s it Scotty, you’re getting kicked out.” Herc grabbed the back of Scott’s collar and drug him from the room; Scott continued laughing as he was pulled, with a considerable amount of force, from the room. Chuck watched in confusion and Raleigh chuckled. The door to Chuck’s hospital room closed, leaving both Herc and Scott out in the hallway. Another dull smack was heard, followed closely by a hiss of “bloody hell Herc that fuckin’ hurt!” Raleigh chuckled once more and turned to Chuck with a brilliant smile.

“Uh, Ray?”

            Raleigh’s smile grew as Chuck eyed him warily. He pressed a chaste kiss to Chuck’s lips and held Chuck’s hands once more. Chuck shrugged and settled back onto the pillows behind him. He still had no idea what was going on, but he figured if Raleigh was here it couldn’t be too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint; I read the prompt and thought it would be fairly amusing with the Hansens. Unfortunately for me, I'm not the best at humour so hopefully y'all still got a little chuckle out of it haha. Anyway, thanks for stoppin' by once again and happy new year!


End file.
